


Late Night Promises

by janetimothyfreeman



Series: The toss of the dice [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Consensual Violence, Drunk Lestrade, Drunk Mycroft, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Face Punching, Fight Club - Freeform, Fights, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Frottage, Gay Sex, M/M, Minor Violence, Mycroft Being a Bastard, No Underage Sex, Past, Porn, Punching, Teenlock, Unilock, they are both 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetimothyfreeman/pseuds/janetimothyfreeman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg Lestrade, an uni student, meets a redhead posh boy who likes to fight.</p><p>"I am truly and deeply sorry for your injuries", but Mycroft's smile tells Greg that it isn’t true. "May I pay you a drink? As an apology?"</p><p>Drunk!Mycroft, drunk!Lestrade, sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my dears!
> 
> First of all, thank you so much for reading this! I love to write Mystrade, so be ready for lovely sex times! haha.
> 
> This work is the part two of my "The toss of the dice", but you can read it alone, as a one-shot. This is where the relationship between Mycroft and Greg began.
> 
> I hope you like it! Also, english is not my first language AND it isn't beta'ed, so be kind and PLEASE inform me about any mistake I've made, right?
> 
> Thank you so much for your time,
> 
> Annie.

**_31 years ago_ **

Gregory Lestrade – or Greg – arrives early that day at college. As the captain of the rugby team and one of the best students of his class, he wants to make sure that everything will be normal on the first day of the semester.

_(Of course, he is wrong. There is nothing normal about it.)_

He exiles deeply as he waits. In and out. His mates arrive a bit later and they enjoy a conversation about sports and girls.

As it is expected, Greg doesn’t tell his friends that he is bisexual – in 1983, it is not an easy revelation to do. The prejudice is worst than ever – however, when a ginger boy with posh clothes arrives the class, he can’t avoid and his eyes scan the boy’s body up and down.

"I know he is a freaky, Greg, but don’t stare too much", David warns him, misunderstanding his looks at the boy. "His name is Mycroft Holmes and he can tell your life story just by looking at you."

Greg lifts an eyebrow, but can’t avoid to feel admiration for the boy. He, alone, has made the entire team – the strongest boys in college – tremble in fear.

Accepting his friend’s advice, Greg changes the subject:

"Is everything fine for tonight?", he whispers. The boys in uni have a meeting every Monday: a fight club, which is, of course, completely against the rules.

Tommy, his other friend, nods with expectation.

"Yeah, yeah. I can’t wait for it! My fist is dying to break some noses!"

They laugh a bit, but the teacher arrives and the conversation is over.

* * *

_**Later, in that evening** _

Greg can’t suppress a shiver when he stares at the most beautiful blue eyes on Earth.

_(That perception will chase him almost every day in the future)_

What is Mycroft Holmes doing at the fight club? Greg understands that he scares the hell when he reads you – but this? It is physical and his skinny body doesn’t look really strong.

Plus, the other boys are dying to break that posh nose of his. The redhead is insane!

As the captain, Greg decides to make the things a lot easier for the boy (he doesn’t know why, but he wants to protect him): he challenges Mycroft for the boy’s first fight. The other only nods, a dangerous brightness at his eyes.

Greg only wears shorts now, but Mycroft still wears his trousers and an expensive shirt. The bell rings and they start to dance around each other, looking for any chance to disarm the opponent.

Greg watches Mycroft anxiously: the boy’ moviments are perfect, of course he is a trained fighter. What a surprise! Is there anything Mycroft Holmes can’t do?

When one strong punch reaches his chin, Greg realizes that he has distracted himself, giving the perfect opportunity to Mycroft defeat him. He tries to stay calm and ignore the pain, but the other boy is much faster: the Holmes punches his mouth, one ear and, to finish, his belly.

The room falls silent when Greg collapse on the floor with a thud. Nobody believes! That weak boy really has defeated one of the most strong and skilled fighters at college?

Mycroft waits for another challenge, but everyone is so surprised that they can’t speak. Rolling his eyes, he extends a hand to Greg, who accepts it with a growl.

"What are you waiting for?", Lestrade yells, trying to keep himself stand. "Fight, you bastards!"

He and Mycroft leave the ring as soon as possible. An ironic smile dances at the ginger’s mouth.

"What is so funny?", asks Greg a little too harsh.

"They are.", Mycroft says, smirking even more. "They were so excited to make me kiss the floor, weren’t they?"

Greg nods.

"Not anymore. I think you’ve made yourself quite clear, hum… How should I call you?"

The most beautiful eyes on Earth stare at him for a bit.

"Mycroft. May I call you Gregory?"

Lestrade looks at him with surprise.

"Well, nobody calls me that, but…"

"Then, I will call you Gregory for now on. I am truly and deeply sorry for your injuries", but the smile in his lips tells Greg that it isn’t true. "May I pay you a drink? As an apology?"

Greg finally smiles a bit.

"You better do it, I am dying for some oblivion."

They laugh and Greg feels his heart warming up.

Yeah, he definitely likes Mycroft Holmes. Definitely.

* * *

**_Later_ **

"Are you telling me", says Greg while they are walking towards the college bedrooms. "That your brother, which’s name is Sherlock, wanted to be a pirate when he was a kid?"

His head is feeling a bit strange after some pints, but Lestrade can’t care less. Mycroft isn’t better either – his cheeks are blushed because of the laughing and the alcohol.

"Yes, yes. I’ve always thought he was an idiot. However, when we met another children, I realized that he was a little better than the average."

Greg laughs as he searches for his keys.

"Oh, you are so funny! I can’t believe you still talking so correctly, even when you are drunk!"

Mycroft fakes an angry face.

"I am not drunk, Gregory. I am feeling slightly dizzy, that’s all."

Greg finally opens his bedroom’s door.

"Come in. You can leave when you feel better."

Mycroft nods, knowing that is dangerous to walk in that condition when you have so much enemies.

"Thank you, Gregory."

They both sit in the bed.

"Your room is…"

"Small?"

"I would say 'warm'", he shrugs. "Yes, it is small too."

Greg can’t suppress a smile.

"You don’t have to be so polite and posh around me, Mycroft. I will not judge you. Who am I to judge you, right?"

The other only stares at him for a while.

"What?", asks Greg, starting to feel unconfortable under his intense gaze. His blue eyes… Greg could drown himself looking at these eyes.

Mycroft approaches a little and slides his fingers at the front of Greg’s shirt.

"What is your secret for this awesome body?"

Before they can think, their lips are pressed against each other, a hunger starting to rise at their chests.

_(If you ask Greg, he won’t be able to say who kissed who first)_

Greg lays Mycroft down in his bed, kissing his mouth with a fever he didn’t feel for a long, long time. When the other responds with equal eagerness, Greg can’t suppress a moan.

"You are so gorgeous… I can stare at your beautiful eyes for my entire life."

As soon as possible, their clothes are on the floor, their naked bodies brushing against each other.

Greg bites Mycroft’s neck, ear, lips, chest, licking at the freckles of his shoulders, moaning when their shafts meet.

"How can you be so gorgeous, Mycroft?"

The other just smiles and moans more. Greg licks one nipple and Mycroft shiver beneath him. He nips and bite it and Mycroft moans and moans more.

Greg kisses his mouth again, trying to hush him.

"Don’t make so much noise, love. There are people inside the other rooms."

Lestrade starts to kiss Mycroft’s body again, but the other can’t make much noise with Greg’s fingers inside his mouth.

When Greg licks Mycroft’s shaft, the ginger boy trembles sorely, sucking at Greg’s fingers with anxiety.

"You are going to be the death of me, Mycroft", Greg whisper on his ear, positioning his prick against Mycroft’s.

With a bit of saliva in hands, they start to rub against each other, moaning with every thrust. Mycroft takes they both in hands and Greg closes his eyes, the vision of the posh boy so blushed almost so much for him.

It doesn’t take long: they start to tremble and, with one more powerful thrust, they come in each other’s hands.

"Oh, My, you are amazing."

Greg cuddles Mycroft.

"No, you are, my dear Gregory."

The happiness and the bliss send them right to a deep sleep.

_(Greg wouldn’t admit it for anybody, but he fell in love with Mycroft at that moment.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos! Comments and kudos! Please? *-*'


End file.
